masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaidan Vakarian: Origins
Chapter One ___________________________________________________________________ A few hours after joining the Blue Suns, Kaidan met Shrinko Chambers. Shrinko and Kaidan were on the same mission. Take out Thunder. He was an Eclipse merc. All they knew: Salarian. Master of Disguise. Weapon Master. Bionic. Great Hider. And last of all, Assassin. So there they were heading into the unknown probably a suicide mission. Chapter Two _______________________________________________________________________ Once they arrived on illium, all 100 mercs split up. 30 went into the bar. 20 into the apartments. 40 into the back alleys. And 10 into a bridge with a small building on the other side of it. So Kaidan and Shrinko were one of those ten men. Kaidan looked and Chambers and nodded. They both headed toward the building. then they heard gun fire. They turned around and all their squadmates, dead! So Kaidan went left Chambers went right. Kaidan looked into his sniper scope and saw Thunder about to put a bullet in Shrinko's head. Vakarian fired and headshot. Dead. "Thanks." Shrinko said out of breath. "Bravo. I repeat Bravo?" "Bravo here what do you need Delta?" "I just killed Thunder." "Well good job. You are now promoted to Lt."Bravo said on his Omni-tool. Chapter Three ___________________________________________________________________________ So two years went by. Promotion after promotion. So in 2197, the boys had to decide who became president of the Blue Suns. Each of them thought they should be. But one merc said "I think it should be Vakarian." and another merc said "I think it should be Shrinko." Bravo was there wearing his skull mask and said, "Ok then the canidates for president are Kaidan Vakarian and Shrinko Chambers." So two weeks past by and Kaidan and Shrinko were fighting on who should lead. But one night, two turians and two krogans started fighting each other. So Shrinko heard and so did Kaidan. So they both arrived at the scene at the same time. The fight was deadly. But the four men appeared to be drunk. One of the krogans picked up a chair and hit and knocked out one turian with the chair. So now it was 2 on 1. Kaidan quickly stepped in and yelled "Hey! No more fighting!." "We don't care turian!"The krogan shouted and punched Kaidan. So Kaidan grinned and hit the krogan in the gut. He then threw him into the wall, picked up a pool table stick and repeatdly hit the krogan with it. Shrinko stepped in and hit Kaidan in the face for interferring. So now he had a bloody nose and lip. So he put Shrinko on the table then stood on a stool and dived on him. The turian that was in the original fight tried to run away but the last krogan shot and killed him. "Now this is over!" Vakarian yelled then busted a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy over the krogan's head. Chapter Four: The Final Fight ________________________________________________________________________ Three days after the bar fight, Shrinko had 6 mercs with him and took them to Kaidan's room and knocked on the door. Kaidan answered and Shrinko yelled "NOW!!!!" so the mercs shot at Kaidan. Kaidan quickly rolled into his room shut and locked the door then hid in his closet. "This is Vakarian. We have rogue mercs in my apartment. I repeat this is Kaidan Vakarian. I have rogue mercs in my apartment. I am requesting back-up."He whispered into his omni-tool. He looked at his left arm. He had been shot. So he waited in his closet for 10 minutes. Then he heard gunfire. So he grabbed his dad's M-4 Avenger and ran outside in the rain. There was Shrinko lying on the floor shooting the back-up. He was the only one left. So he walked up to Shrinko and said " I'm sorry old friend but you have gone rogue."Then he pulled the trigger and Shrinko lied dead blood everywhere on the planet of illium. Epilogue __________________________________________________________________ After Shrinko died, Kaidan quit the Blue Suns and joined the Alliance's N7 program. Before he quit he gained a girlfriend name Astra Effect.